


That Faithful Leap

by BlindJedi75



Series: Mayday Parker [3]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Earth-982, Gen, Leap of Faith, Song: What's Up Danger by Blackaway, Spider-Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: May "Mayday" Parker decides to take a leap of faith to prove herself.





	That Faithful Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the "Leap of Faith" scene from Into the Spider-Verse. So slight spoilers?

_"There's a spark in you, May. A fire that won't go out."_

The words echoed through her skull the whole time as she popped in her headphones, turning on What's Up Danger as she made her way through the subway, mounting the steps quickly before she looked around with a grin, racing through a crowd of people, her sweat jacket flapping in the wind.

May quickly raced to the roof of the same building her father had leapt from years ago. May shoved her earbuds further into her ears and pulled down her mask, concealing her face before she slipped off the roof, clinging to the glass window. A leap of faith... That's all it was.

_"That's all it is May, a leap of faith."_

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, opening them a moment later as she leaped, the glass shattering from the tenseness of her fingers as the song slowed slightly, time almost slowing with it.

**Like what's up danger?**

**Like, what's up danger**

She didn't even feel like she was falling, no she wasn't falling... She was _rising_. May flipped slightly and fired a long webline at the building before she got too close to the small part of the structure, pulling herself up a little before she jumped, firing web after web, she dropped low and skidded on the street a little, her sneakers sliding easily before she swung up slightly, landing on the roof of a truck before she began leaping from car to car, feeling as though she could take on the world. 

"WOOOOOO-HOOOO!" The gleeful shout left her before she could stop it, swinging way higher than before, she leaped off the webline and landed in a crouch on the edge of a building, pulling up her mask to take a quick breath of air. A small smile flashed on her dark red lips before she pulled her mask back down, leaping from the building once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
